1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of fabricating the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a microelectromechanical system (MEMS) device and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A microelectomechanical system (MEMS) refers to micro electromechanical devices fabricated within a miniaturized packaging structure, and such devices are also referred to as MEMS devices. The MEMS devices include tiny electromechanical devices such as an accelerometer, switches, capacitors, sensors and a microphone, etc. The MEMS devices fabricated based on the MEMS technique have a plurality advantages. For example, an MEMS microphone fabricated based on the MEMS technique has features of light-weight, small-size and excellent signal quality, etc. Therefore, the MEMS microphones become popular in the market. Moreover, with a general trend of lightness, slimness, shortness and smallness for the electronic devices, demand of the MEMS devices is gradually improved. Therefore, the MEMS technique is required to be further developed to cope with the demands of the market.